Curufin
Curufin, also called Curufin the Crafty,The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter V: "Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië" was a Ñoldorin prince and the fifth of the seven Sons of Fëanor and Nerdanel. Curufin is the father of Celebrimbor, master Jewel-smith of Eregion who would later forge the three Elvish Rings of Power. Among his seven brothers, Curufin had been his father's favorite and was most like his father in skill of hand and in appearance.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor" Biography in Valinor, by Filat]] Curufin was born in Valinor sometime in during the Noontide of Valinor. There he married unnamed Elf (probably a Ñoldor) and had a son they called Celebrimbor, who would later follow him to exile. As with all the Elves of Aman, they lived in peace and prosperity until the release of Melkor, the murder of Finwë and the theft of the Silmarils that led to the Flight of the Noldor.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Noldor" As with the other Sons of Fëanor, Curufin was bound by an oath to recover his father's Silmarils, which had been stolen by the Dark Lord Morgoth. His oath took him and his brothers to Middle-earth during the First Age. Arriving in Middle-earth, Fëanor roused Curufin and others who were most obedient to him, and set the swan-ships aflame. Later, Curufin and his brothers fought in the Dagor-nuin-Giliath but lost their father Fëanor.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIII: "Of the Return of the Noldor" Curufin and his older brother Celegorm (and possibly Celebrimbor) lived in Himlad, east of his brother Maedhros' fortress Himring and south of Aglon, a Pass between Himring and Dorthonion, leading into Doriath.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIV: "Of Beleriand and its Realms" Around this time, their cousin Aredhel left Gondolin in search for both sons of Fëanor. However, Curufin and Celegorm were not in their lands when she arrived, thus Aredhel left and traveled south and was lost in Nan Elmoth. Years later, Aredhel and her son Maeglin left Nan Elmoth, and Eöl traveled after them, only to be brought to Curufin. Though they had no love for him and scorned him, they did not slay him and allowed him to continue on his way.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVI: "Of Maeglin" The two brothers fortified their realms with great strength and held them until the Dagor Bragollach, by which time it was forced. However, following the Dagor Bragollach, the two brothers were defeated and had to flee with their people to Nargothrond, where Finrod welcomed them.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVIII: "Of the Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin" ] Shortly after, Beren also came to Nargothrond to remind Finrod of the oath he had sworn, and claim his help. Finrod decided to help Beren, but Celegorm and Curufin, remembering their Oath, persuaded the people of Nargothrond not to follow him, and not to wage open war against Morgoth, making them fearful. Finrod therefore had to leave with a handful of warriors, including Beren, and later died. His nephew Orodreth was made to rule in his stead.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" In The Silmarillion, Orodreth is Finrod's younger brother, but Christopher Tolkien admits this mistake, changing Orodreth as Finrod's nephew later. He and his brother went hunting with Celegorm's hound Huan, then found Lúthien, daughter of Thingol, as she fled to find Beren. Feigning to help her, they took her captive and brought her to Nargothrond, for Celegorm had become enamoured and would have Thingol give him her hand. However, Huan helped Lúthien to flee, and they freed Beren and other thralls from Sauron. As these thralls returned, the people of Nargothrond perceived the two brothers' treachery, and though Orodreth would not let them be slain, he cast them from Nargothrond. The two brothers met Lúthien and Beren as they fled, and Curufin fought with Beren losing the knife Angrist in the struggle. Defeated, he had to flee with Celegorm, but sought to slay Lúthien even as he did, and shot Beren instead. Due to Celegorm and Curufin's deeds, Thingol and Orodreth would lend no aid to Maedhros as he sought to unite Elves, Dwarves, and Men in what was called the Union of Maedhros.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XX: "Of the Fifth Battle: Nirnaeth Arnoediad" Curufin fell in the Second Kinslaying, when the Sons of Fëanor attacked Doriath to seize a Silmaril in the possession of the Elvish King Dior the Beautiful. His brothers Celegorm and Caranthir died with him during the assault.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath" Etymology His father-name is Curufinwë means "Skilled (son of) Finwë" from the Quenyan curu ("Skill").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies"The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names The name Curufinwë is also Fëanor's original name. This was because Curufin was most like his father both in appearance, temperament and skill. His mother-name is Atarinkë ("Little Father") for he resembled his father in both mind and talent. He was called Kurvo by his family members. Other Names Tolkien provided Old English names for his characters. For Curufin, the name Cyrefinn Fácensearo was given, from the Old English words cyre ("choice"), facen ("deceit, guile, wickedness"), saeru ("skill"), and fácensaeru ("treachery").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III: "The Quenta", Appendix 1: Translation of Quenta Noldorinwa into Old English Portrayal in adaptations Video games *In the 2014 video game, Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, Curufin has been mentioned to be the father of Celebrimbor. Translations References ca:Curufin de:Curufin es:Curufin fr:Curufin it:Curufin nl:Curufin pl:Curufin ru:Куруфин Category:Quenya words Category:High Elves Category:Noldor Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:Deaths in Battle Category:Characters in Beren and Lúthien